Amanhã não se sabe Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ele estava indo para a batalha, mas naquela noite eles viveriam o amor como se nao houvesse amanha...


**Amanhã não se sabe.**

**L..**

Aquela era à noite deles, apenas deles, Rony e Hermione sabiam que a Batalha final estava chegando, eles sabiam que Rony iria com Harry na batalha e ela ficaria para trás para cuidar do filho, era a primeira vez que o trio não iria para a batalha juntos.

-Prometa Rony –Hermione fala num sussurro –Me prometa... –ele a beija profundamente e fala.

-Eu Prometo Hermione Granger Weasley –

**Como as folhas com o vento.  
Até onde vai dar o firmamento.  
Toda hora enquanto é tempo.  
Vivo aqui este momento.  
**Eles passaram aquela noite juntos, como e a alma de um dependesse daquilo, como se aquele fosse o ultimo dia de suas vidas, eles sabiam que o destino era incerto, por isso resolveram apreciar eles juntos.

-Eu te amo Mione –Rony fala baixo ao beijar ela de novo, Hermione apenas sorri.

**Hoje aqui amanhã não se sabe.  
Vivo agora antes que o dia acabe.  
Este instante nunca é tarde.  
Mal começou eu já estou com saudade.**

Eles ficaram um bom tempo abraçado, vendo o sol nascer, eles queriam curtir aquele momento para sempre, aquele era o mundo deles, onde ninguém poderia machuca-los, onde eles pudessem se amar, como se não houvesse amanhã.

Derrepente eles ouvem o choro de um bebê, Hermione sorri e fala.

-O nosso pequeno Harry esta com fome –ela se levanta e Rony fica apreciando a esposa indo cuidar do filho.

**Me abraça me aceita.  
Me aceita assim meu amor.  
Me abraça me beija.  
Me aceita assim como eu sou.  
E deixa ser o que for.  
**Ele pensa em todo o tempo que passou com ela, de como ela o aceitou como ele era, ela poderia ter uma pessoa rica, famosa e poderosa, mas ele pode ver sempre no olhar dela o quanto ela o amava, ele sempre agradecia por ter ela na vida dele.

Ele coloca as vestes de batalha que Harry tinha lhe dado para usar na batalha final, Harry mesmo tinha enfeitiçado para que protegesse o amigo.

-Você já vai? –ela pergunta calmamente, embora ela quisesse gritar para que ele não fosse, ele apenas confirma –lembre-se da sua promessa –ele sorri e beija ela e o filho.

-Tenho motivos para voltar –e aparata.

**Como as ondas com a maré.  
Até aonde não vai dar mais pé.  
Este instante tal qual é.  
Vivo aqui e seja o que Deus quiser.**

A guerra tinha acabado, embora eles tinham ficado anos de luto por Harry, eles viveram a vida plenamente, como se a cada instante eles pudessem perder aqueles momentos.

-Eu te amo Mione... –Rony fala ao ver os filhos brincando com os primos, aquela felicidade ajudava apagar os pesadelos da guerra, ela apenas sorri e se abraça mais nele.

**Hoje aqui não importa para onde vamos.  
Vivo agora não tenho outros planos.  
E é tão fácil viver sonhando.  
Enquanto isso a vida vai passando.  
**Rony estava fervendo, aquele homem dizia ser Harry, mas ele era uma das pessoas que tinha visto o amigo ser morto, ele fala com lagrimas.

-Você vai pagar por fazer isso com a gente –o homem sorri para ele e olha para todo o salão principal.

-Você não pode aceitar que eu voltei Rony? –

-CALA A BOCA –ele grita –EU SEI QUE O HARRY MORREU, EU VI, VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR SE FAZER PASSAR POR ELE –ele manda um feitiço poderoso nele que usa a barreira protetora, ao ver a Fênix voar por todo o salão ele começa a acreditar que aquele era o seu amigo –Harry? –ele fala quietamente.

-Eu voltei cabeça de fósforo –Rony fecha a cara e fala sem pensar.

-Você sabe que eu odeio este apelido Harry... –ele encara o homem e pergunta –e você mesmo? –o amigo apenas sorri.

**Me abraça me aceita.  
Me aceita assim meu amor.  
Me abraça me beija.  
Me aceita assim como eu sou.  
E deixa ser o que for.  
**Passou-se um tempo, e eles estavam felizes novamente, a familia Weasley estava completa novamente, Rony e Hermione aproveitaram que as crianças estavam com Harry e os outros parentes para ficar um pouco a sos, eles amavam os filhos de todo o coração, mas eles sempre gostavam de gastar um tempo junto.

-Passamos por muita coisa não e Mione? –ela sorri para ele e fala.

-Mas sempre vamos estar juntos Rony –ela o beija –nos podemos não saber o que o amanhã nos aguarda –ela o beija mais apaixonadamente –mas se eu ter você ao meu lado, eu não preciso temer nada –e eles ficaram ali, se amando, não ligando para o futuro, apenas se amando para sempre.


End file.
